


*Bite*

by Fullmetalprincess



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalprincess/pseuds/Fullmetalprincess
Summary: A wandering girl gets captured by a vampire teen.





	*Bite*

The night was dark, and crime was rampant in the dreary city of Transylvania, Virginia, where vampires and mortals coexisted. However, a girl made the grave mistake of sneaking out of her home to go to a party. Criminals were after her, and were planning to do unspeakable things to her. She ducked into an alleyway, not knowing that a teenaged vampire was snacking on blood. 

“Well, well, it seems a mere mortal has dwelled on vampire territory.” The young vampire says, his voice smooth as butter. 

“I-i didn’t know this was your territory.” The girl said, obviously frightened by the vampiric boy. 

“Do not be afraid. I merely suck blood, not kill.” The vampire boy says, now standing. 

“Please, let me go. I apologize for interrupting your meal.” The girl pleaded. The vampire boy had other plans. 

“I will let you go, on one condition: Give me a taste of your blood.” The vampire boy says. 

“Won’t that turn me into your kind?” The girl asked. 

“Only if i get my venom inside your bloodstream, but I won’t do that, remember, i merely suck blood, not kill mere mortals, like yourself."The vampire boy says, reassuring the girl. 

“Then you may have a taste.” The girl sighs. Walking towards the vampire teen, she moves her long dark hair away from her neck. 

“Are you prepared for the pain?” The vampire teen asked. 

“Yes.” The girl answers. She feels the vampire fangs on her neck and cries out in pain for a second, only to realize that the pain wasn't so bad. She lets the boy suck her blood until she feels faint. The boy decides to give her his vampire venom, because he’s manipulative. The vampire picks up the fainted girl and brings her to a safe place to rest. When she came to, she screams. 

“Be quiet!” the vampire teen hissed. 

“Where am i? I wanna go home.” The girl asked. 

“A safe distance away from your home. You see, I put my venom into your bloodstream. Any minute now, and you will feel the effect of it.” The vampire teen said. 

“You manipulative asshole!” The girl says, before feeling faint once again. 

“Don’t move so quickly.” The vampire teen advised

“Why are you being nice to me? What’s your motive?” The girl questions.

‘I have no motive, and your blood was divine.” the vampire teen states coolly. 

“Thank you, i guess. I should be grateful that you didn’t kill me.” The girl said.  
“But, answer me this: What is your name?” the girl questions.  
“Only of you give me yours first.” The vampire teen said.  
“Fine, I’ll give you the courtesy. The names Alex. My full name is Alexandria. Now you. Tell me your name.” Alex smiles.  
“Kyran. It means ‘Dark.’ Fitting for a guy like me, no?” Kyran asked.  
“Very. Should my name change too? because Alexandria is a bit too… Mortal.” Alex asked.  
“Yes, a much more fitting name would be Ambrose, because, you are divine in every way.


End file.
